Existe
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: SM/LP Porque hoy Scorpius H. Malfoy se ha dado cuenta de que ella, Lilian L. Potter, existe. Regalo para Annelita.


_Ninguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen. Son de propiedad de JKR y toda su sarta de "amigos" en WB y compañía. Yo, como buena admiradora, los uso para matar mi tiempo (Que en paz descanse) y que ustedes se aburran más, jajajaja. _

**__________________OoOoOoOoOoO____________________**

**E**lla se mueve al compás de la suave música. Su cuerpo logra captar todos los acordes que cada instrumento musical emite como melodía. Su larga cabellera, roja fuego, roja pasión, roja sangre, cae con majestuosidad por la espalda, blanca, pecosa, suave, desnuda por el detallado vestido, color dorado, que la hace lucir _esa_ espectacular silueta de escultura.

Da una vuelta, su vestido gira con ella.

Lleva horas bailando, desde comenzó la _celebración_, no quiere detenerse, se siente igual de potente y capaz para seguir, tal cual, como cuando inició. No obstante, su maquillaje esta levemente corrido, y el tacón de la sandalia izquierda pasó a mejor vida, obligándola a igualar la situación y dar por terminada la existencia del tacón de su otra sandalia. Su figura es menuda, poca estatura, pero eso deja de ser defecto cuando se observa, en gran detalle, los labios carnosos y rojizos que bien posee _ese_ singular rostro. Pudiera estar cansada, es verdad, aunque el brillo continuo de sus alegres y despiertos ojos ocultan esa realidad.

Baila, y parece querer seguir bailando.

Muchos hombres han sido su pareja, a cada uno le ha regalado una sonrisa discreta, sin embargo, ninguna expresión ha sido _real_, todas falsas y sin un sentimiento válido como fundamento. Al menos _eso_, él lo sabe.

Ahora admira sus esbeltas piernas. Son bellas y perfectas, tal como es **e**lla a los ojos del mundo. La sutileza de sus pasos, delicados y suaves, son asombrosamente atrayentes. La maestría con que sus piernas dirigen sus movimientos, sueltos y tranquilos, también terminan siendo sensacionales. Honestamente, se desplaza por la pista, acogedora y segura, con aquella gracia que solo una bailarina profesional _muggle_ pudiera poseer como don, peculiar y singular. Como es **e**lla, claro.

Un nuevo giro, y, por breves segundos, el vestido se pega a su feminidad a tal punto de definir más _esas_ sus curvas profundas.

Muchos pares de ojos se han fijado en ella, tiene las curvas que toda mujer, porque ahora es _mujer_, desearía poseer a tan corta edad. De aquella pequeña niña pecosa, tierna, nerviosa, sonrojada y hasta tímida, no queda nada; tan solo recuerdos, quizás. Ahora es una _mujer_, una mujer con todas sus letras. Ya es una dama, aquella fina y delicada dama rebelde, deseosa, amorosa, tranquila, coqueta y atrayente; porque es atracción lo que ocasiona en cientos de miradas masculinas que hoy la ven.

Hoy se ve _diferente_… y diferente es bueno, muy bueno.

La música se torna sensual y provocativa, tanto así, que ella ha comenzado una serie de pasos que causan sensaciones en ciertos puntos de la anatomía masculina presente.

Baila espectacular… nadie lo pueda negar.

Su cabello, sus labios, sus cuervas, sus piernas y esos pechos de afrodita que bien ocultos, pero presentes, están tras la sencilla tela de ese delicado vestido color dorado.

Se ve risueña. Está disfrutando su fiesta; disfruta de la idea de convertirse en mujer. Disfruta de la idea de _ser_ una mujer. Disfruta… eso hace.

Él suspira. Solo le queda suspirar.

Hace seis años que descubrió que la _hermanita menor de su mejor amigo_ sufría un enamoramiento con su persona, pero él, como buen amigo-hermano, no había tomado en cuenta aquel noble sentimiento. Pero ahora… ahora todo cambió. Ahora, él está sentado, olvidado, en una alejada silla, cerca de la puerta del baño. Días atrás se enteró que _esa niña_ decidió olvidarlo, y él estuvo tranquilo con eso; que ella se propuso dejarlo atrás, y parece haberlo logrado, pues está de novia con Alberth Tomas, compañero de Gryffindor, y con eso ya no se siente tan tranquilo. Hoy se da por enterado que aquella pelirroja de mirada castaña hipnotizante no es la _hermanita menor de su mejor amigo_, esa pelirroja es la mujer de sus sueños, es su más grande amor. Lilian Luna Potter, es quien le ha robado el corazón.

Ella se dio cuenta de su existencia de su persona, antes que él de ella. Años viviendo enamorada sola y ya parece estar cansada de todo aquello. Hoy, en su décimo sexto cumpleaños, parece que coronará su triunfo, porque, a partir de este día, comenzará el gran cambió. Al menos así, él, se lo escuchó decir a su prima Rose.

¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Tendrá alguna oportunidad? Ya que, para él, Scorpius H. Malfoy, hoy se ha dado cuenta que **e**lla _existe_.

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

_**¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Annelita!! Te quiero, preciosa. Espero este one sea de tu agrado. Disfruta de su cumple. Cuídate. (= Es un pésimo regalo, pero bueh… he dado peores jajajaja.**_

_**¡¡Dejen reviews!! 6/07/2009.**_


End file.
